Heretofore, the conventional battery has provided upon the top surface of its case a positive and a negative terminal connector. As is conventional, the vehicle has a ground cable conventionally apertured for bolting over one terminal of the battery and a second power cable apertured to position over and be bolted to the second battery terminal. In this construction, various problems have arisen due to loosening of the cable connections. Corrosion at these connections impairs battery efficiency. Such connections require a tool to tighten the cable bolts.
Various efforts have been made to provide an improved connection between the battery and the vehicle such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,519,701; 1,999,945; 2,159,042; 2,252,633; 3,261,719.